mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 6 (PSP Version)
is a platformer videogame, the sixth installment of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 5 and the only Mitchell Van Morgan videogame on the PlayStation Portable handheld console. It was developed by Tose, co-developed by Arzest (Because Artoon became defunct when it's parent company, AQ Interactive, was filed for bankruptcy), published by Nordic Games (because THQ was filed for bankruptcy and defunction in 2013) and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the PlayStation Portable. It serves as a alternative port and the 10th Anniversary of the original Mitchell Van Morgan 6 videogame which debuted & released for the Game Boy Advance in japan on October 21, 2002. It debuted in Japan on October 21, 2012, in the USA on October 31, 2012 and in Europe on October 26, 2012. The sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 5 and the final game for the PlayStation Portable. The games were first released in Japan in late 2002 and internationally in 2003. A special edition version, was released two years later in each region. This videogame is a part of the third generation of the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series, also known as the "advanced generation". A sequel of the two games, titled Mitchell Van Morgan 7 were released for the Game Boy Advance in 2005 and Mitchell Van Morgan 8, were released for the Nintendo DS in 2009 and finally Mitchell Van Morgan 9, were released for the Nintendo 3DS onward worldwide on November 21, 2014, exactly twelve years to the date of the original Mitchell Van Morgan Remake release date, with the exception of Europe, where it was released on February 25, 2015. The gameplay is mostly unchanged from the previous games; the player controls the main character from an side-scolling platformer, and the controls are largely the same as those of previous games. As with previous games, the main objectives are to catch all of the seven Power Stones in the games and defeat Marquessa's plans of conquering the world, also like their predecessors, the games' main subplot involves the main character defeating Marquessa's criminal organization that attempts to take over the region. New features, such as battles and abilities along, have been added. As the Game Boy Advance is more powerful than its predecessors, four players may be connected at a time instead of the previous limit of two. Additionally, the games can be connected to an e-Reader or other advanced generation Mitchell games. Mitchell Van Morgan 7 received mostly positive reviews, though critics were divided in their assessment of the games, especially on the gameplay and graphics. Most of the complaints focused on the fact that the gameplay had not changed much since previous generations. With the popularity of Mitchell on the decline at the time, the games sold less than previous generations. However, they were still commercial successes; with around 16 million copies sold according to IGN, they are the best-selling games for the Game Boy Advance that can compete with many Nintendo characters. Gameplay the gameplay Plot Living together in harmony at North Carolina Islands, the islanders are able to maintain a perpetual state of joy through the Happy Tree. However, Marquessa becomes envious of this happiness and casts a spell to transform the entire island into a island of sadness. In addition he also steals the Happy Tree, further weakening the islanders and making them fall to gloom. While successful with his wicked deed, six islander kids were yet able to survive the trial and Mitchell and his friends came back to assistance. Confused about the dismal state of their world, Mitchell, his friends and the islander kids knew that something was amiss. And so, they decided to fight the gloom with cheer, they set out to retrieve the Happy Tree and restore happiness to the island. On their way to Marquessa's castle, Mitchell must progress through the six different areas of the game, encountering six different areas of the island. While each level, the path to Marquessa's castle will only consist per page. After progressing to the castle and completing one of the final courses, Mitchell in play will face Marquessa in a final showdown. Following his defeat, a final narration will convey for the islanders went through, ending with the islanders standing together in joy, encircling the Super Happy Tree as Mitchell and his friends head back home to the Super Mitchell Land Main Hub The main hub of Mitchell Van Morgan 6 is the North Carolina Islands. Levels Footnotes General References * * * * Notes http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/15/mitchell-van-morgan-6-revealed External links * * * http://web.archive.org/web/20071006164841/http://www.nick.com/games.com/mitchellvanmorgan6 **http://www.ign.com/portal/mitchellvanmorgan/mitchellvanmorgan6 Category:2010s video games Category:2012 video games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation Portable-only games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Mitchell Platform games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games with alternate versions Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 6